A Lioness and her Cub
by Blind Magdalene
Summary: Minerva finds a Gryffindor crying in their first week at school. Eventual Harry/Hermione, Neville/Luna. Please R/R
1. Year 1 A Lioness and her Cub

(A/N I should say, when I read the series, before the movies, and I love Maggie Smith as McGonagall, but I always saw our dear Minnie as a late 30, younger 40ish looking woman with ebony(not grey) hair with a few worry lines. With the attitude and such that Maggie Smith personified, just in the other body. K. So now you see the McGonagall that I see.

This is set first week of Year One, AU, i'm thinking of making a few one-shots in this stories 'world' if you guys like it! please r/r and let me know!)

I noticed that over 400 people read my other HP fics, but only 8 people total reviewed, please please please review~~~~~~

* * *

><p><strong>A Lioness and her Cub<strong>

Minerva McGonagall patrolled through the second floor after hours, Sunday after school started, looking for any students out of bed. She started to pass Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when she heard stifled sobs. She muttered Lumos as she stepped inside, pinpointing the sobs to the stall in the farthest corner, next to Moaning Myrtle's toilet.

She knocked on the stall door. The sobs ceased immediately and the student audibly tried clearing their face of tears. Minerva frowned and knocked again. The door slowly opened and first-year Harry Potter stepped out with red eyes, obviously shocked and scared that it was Professor McGonagall that caught him crying. Minerva was taken aback, worry marring her features.

"Potter, why are you out of bed?" Harry sniffed, wiping his eyes on the arm of his robe.

"I had to go to the bathroom." He muttered. Minerva's eyebrows rose as she fought to hide her amusement.

"Don't even insult my intelligence and offer excuses, Potter." She sighed. "Come to my office Potter. If you're awake enough to come here, you can inhale a cup of tea." He froze, and then slowly nodded. She led him to her office and through to her private rooms. He looked around confused as she summoned a house elf for tea. She started the fire and motioned for him to sit in the opposite armchair from hers. He accepted a cup of tea and sat drinking it as he stared into the fire.

"Potter, you know that you can tell me anything, I can keep confidence." Minerva said quietly before taking a sip.

"Your mother used to come all the time, asking me questions left and right." Harry was interested instantly.

"You knew my mother?" His eyes brightened and she recognized it as Lily's. Minerva gave him her special smile that only went to few students.

"I knew your mother. She was the closest thing I had to a daughter, and I saw you as a grandson of sorts when she had you." He was amazed when her eyes started to tear. He swallowed. He never realized McGonagall was practically family. She smiled at him and he faintly smiled back. "I can tell you tales about your father that would make you cry from laughter. Maybe after dinner another night during tea." Minerva asked hopefully, happy when Harry vigorously shook his head, never believing he'd get this chance to learn about his parents, not learning anything from his Aunt and Uncle. Minerva put her tea down and leveled him with a stare.

"What were you doing out of bed?" Her eyes softened as his eyes felt moist again. "Can I help?" Harry froze, having trouble swallowing for a second. He put the cup of tea down on the table, wiping his eyes before staring at the fire. He felt he could trust her where he couldn't trust anyone else.

"Ron's my only friend, and since he learned who I was, he hasn't really treated me as more than a hero like everyone else, for something I can't even remember or want to. Professor Snape hates me, and I can't understand what's going on in A History of Magic." He blinked back more tears. "My scar keeps burning." He muttered. Minerva kneeled in front of him and pulled him into a hug. He struggled for a moment, confused as to her actions, then snuggled against her chest, crying his heart out. Minerva sat on her knees as he hugged her, and she stroked his unruly hair as he calmed down.

"No one's done this for me before." Minerva looked down at her cub, brows furrowed. She was confused.

"Done what?" She felt pain in her chest when he responded against her chest.

"Held me. Aunt Petunia would never get close to me, she is the only woman I know outside of school where everyone hated me, and she isn't a mother to me." She felt tears fall down her face and drop on his hair and her throat burn as she realized how much suffering he'd gone through during the years that she could've been raising her had Dumbledore not been so stubborn.

"Can you be my mother?" Her heart broke as she heard his little voice ask so hopefully that she felt her second chance where she failed with Lily renew.

"If you'll let me," She muttered and felt his grip tighten around her stomach as he cried. She sobbed with him, clutching him to her breast and feeling the warmth of the fire nearby. She had lost track of time as they sat there, hugging each other. She blinked as her breathing calmed down and she summoned a handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes briefly before offering it to Harry with a small smile. He smiled back as he used it. She moved to stand and went back to her chair as he regained his. She lost the smile, however, as she peered at his eyes.

"Just give Mr. Weasley as chance to really know you and he'll learn to know you more and become comfortable around you. Try to just talk to your dorm mates, I know for a fact that Longbottom will be a loyal friend, though frustrating, just like his father. I cannot help with Professor Snape, which is between you and him. Work hard and win his respect is all I'll say." She added when he gave her a despondent look.

"I understand that Miss Granger can help you with History of Magic if you are nice." She saw the look he gave and pursed her lips and eyes. "She is going through the same thing as you, except instead of being famous, she's extremely smart. She tries to be friends by impressing with knowledge. That's all she knows. You should give her a chance; she could be a great friend." Harry sighed and nodded, slightly smiling when he looked at the similarities between them. Minerva swore she'd help them become friends if they didn't naturally gravitate towards each other.

"And now you really do need to go to bed, I've kept you up too long. Would like to come by for tea tomorrow after dinner? We can talk about your father and his exploits." She noticed the excited look in his eyes as he nodded, both of them standing to leave. He left his empty cup on the table next to hers as they entered her office. She stopped and kissed the top of his head.

"If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate. My door is always open for you, mo mhac." He looked at her quizzically at her natural language.

"What does that mean, mo mhac?" She smiled down at him.

"My son." He blinked back tears and grinned up at her.

"How do you say mother in that language?" She laughed whole heartedly and put her wand in her pocket as they passed the Grey Lady on the Grand Staircase.

"It is Scottish Gaelic, my native language. And mother is màthair." He looked at the stairs as they climbed.

"Màthara- Màthair." He tried saying it and grinned up at her when he 'mastered' it. She smiled.

"Màthair, I will see you tomorrow after dinner." She smiled as she gave the Fat Lady the password and watch him disappear into the portrait hole. The portrait shut and the Fat Lady gave her a look.

"Are you alright, dear?" Minerva realized she was standing there with a silly grin on her face and nodded.

"Good night, mo mhac." She muttered as she headed back to her rooms, a spring in her step.

* * *

><p>(AN PLEASE R/R)


	2. Year 1 The Lioness' Pride

(A/N Because of the awesome review I've received, I've decided that I would write two chapters for every year, unless I change my mind or come upon a thread that I like writing about. This story will be from years 1-6, and year 7 will be a separate story, a cross-over that's gonna be mentioned here and there, but won't specifically point it out until the next story.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anyone. I see Minerva as a younger 40-older 30ish looking version of Maggie Smith with dark ebony hair. This will become a Harry/Hermione and i have never liked Ron, so yay Neville! don't know who i'll pair him with in later years... wanna give an idea in the review?)

* * *

><p><strong>The Lioness' Pride<strong>

Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with a book propped up on her knee. It was the Saturday of her second week of school, and she already found herself utterly alone. Even in her muggle school she had a bit more time before she was alienated, at least. No one was accepting her offers to help with homework; she was practically ignored by all but the teachers. She wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall, gathering her books into her bag as she stood to head for the library. No one said anything as she left the Common Room, and when she reached the fourth floor, she decided to change directions and head outside to read her books. She found an old oak tree by the lake and leaned against it, watching sadly as a group of Hufflepuff played at the shore with a ball of some sort. She sighed and looked at her book.

Hermione was never any good at sports, so she compensated with books and cleverness. She looked up at the sky and noticed the Ravenclaw Quidditch team practicing. She shuddered. Hermione was terrified of heights, had a phobia of it from a childhood experience. She did know for a fact, however, that the new Gryffindor Seeker from her year was cute.

She heard someone near her and was surprised when they moved to sit next to her. She saw the sheepish grin of one Harry Potter and smiled softly in return, unsure of his motives. Harry gave a shy grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, knowing she was waiting. He looked at the book in her hand. He couldn't help but think she was cute, even with her large-ish teeth and bushy brown hair.

"I was kinda hoping that you could help me with History of Magic. I've read the book but can't understand what's going on." Hermione brightened immediately. She started chattering and he pulled out a notebook and took notes as she dictated.

('-') ('-') ^('-')^ v('-')v ('-') ^( )^ ('-') ^(^-^) (") (") (^'.'^) (") (' . ') (") (") (^_^) (")

Minerva, as a Tabby Cat, strode out of the castle, hoping to find her tree untouched. She liked sitting on one of the lower branches and stretching out to sleep in the daylight. She found it with no problem, and fell asleep almost immediately. The next thing she knew, she was awake and heard voices below her. She purred as she stretched. She looked down and was pleasantly surprised when she noticed her son socializing with her favorite student. She had been worried he wouldn't seek the girl out. Seeing both animated faces chatting, she was glad that the kindred souls connected. She jumped down from the tree and hopped into Harry's lap, purring contentedly when he grinned and scratched behind her ear.

"This is your cat? I recognize you!" Hermione's eyes scrunched up as she tried to place the cat professor. Harry laughed.

"No, I have Hedwig. Tabby here is no one's cat. She is a force of her own." He giggled as Minerva butted her head against his hand. Hermione's widened.

"Professor?" She whispered. Minerva stared unblinkingly at Hermione and gave her a catty grin. Hermione didn't know that a cat could grin like that. Minerva stood with her tail straight up like her head, and she strutted back towards the castle. She heard Harry laugh behind her before standing.

"She wants us to follow. Hurry, she doesn't like being kept waiting." She noticed them joking behind her and realized her plan worked far better than she planned. When they reached the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall resumed her normal form and strode to her seat, forcing Harry and Hermione to realize they had seat chatting, missing lunch until supper. They sat at a random part of the table, Harry next to Neville, and Hermione between Harry and Seamus. Neville smiled faintly at them and Seamus resumed chatting with Dean after greeting the duo. They noticed Ron glaring at Hermione, how she seemed to have stolen his 'best friend'. Harry decided then and there that he didn't like the red head anymore.

"Hi Harry." Neville muttered. Harry remembered what his mother told him and gave Neville a genuine smile, which took the boy aback.

"Hi Neville! Hermione and I were planning to try working on our Potions homework after dinner. Do you want to join us?" Hermione poked her head around Harry.

"It would be delightful. We were going to sit outside again to do it, it is so pleasant." Neville smiled, and wiped his eyes so they wouldn't see him cry.

"I'd love that. Thanks guys. So I have a question about the spell in Charms from yesterday?" Hermione smiled as the boys both looked at her pleadingly. She had never felt so part of something.

('-') ('-') ^('-')^ v('-')v ('-') ^( )^ ('-') ^(^-^) (") (") (^'.'^) (") (' . ') (") (") (^_^) (")

Xiomara nudged Minerva slightly, drawing Poppy and Pomona's attention to the Gryffindor when she pointed at the laughing trio.

"Potter, Longbottom and Granger. The last time I saw a group band together as strong as that that quickly, we were pulling the Marauders off of the ceiling. This group will be quite a force to be reckoned with." Pomona leaned forward when Xiomara finished.

"Longbottom will be strong like his father. He had guts, he did." Pomona sighed, and Poppy chuckled, reminiscing.

"I saw Potter's father ever other day, bad results of pranks and getting in fights with that one Slytherin." They didn't need to mention the name, he sat at the Head table with them. Minerva smiled.

"With Granger's wit, Potter's mischief, and Longbottom's temerity, we may have another era of Marauders." She looked fondly at the trio, a smile playing on her lips. Xiomara rolled her eyes, muttering to Poppy and Pomona loud enough that Minerva could hear.

"She'll go easy on them too, because she's in the process of adopting _Harry_." Minerva chuckled when the ladies tittered.

"I won't go easy on them, they'll just have to learn early to not get caught." She looked at her best friends and they all shared a smile.

('-') ('-') ^('-')^ v('-')v ('-') ^( )^ ('-') ^(^-^) (") (") (^'.'^) (") (' . ') (") (") (^_^) (")

Albus had been against the adoption; logically he said Harry should be with his aunt for the blood protection, though he knew Minerva would be a better guardian. They had both been shocked when the ministry, surprised themselves, notified Minerva with the information that Lily Evans-Potter had actually been her great-niece, the granddaughter of one of Minerva's younger sisters.

Minerva was the eldest of three girls. Miriam was the baby, probably in her early fifties, now in the Fashion business in New York, married for the final time to the girl of her dreams. Minerva hadn't met her new sister-in-law yet, they were going to visit this summer with Miriam's twins from her first marriage. Margaret, Harry's great-great grandmother, was the middle child. She married right out of Hogwarts and had a child with a muggle to Minerva's parent's puzzlement. Her family was neutral towards Muggles, which was confusing to the family when they immediately moved away. Miriam thought Margaret assumed she'd be disowned for dirtying the bloodline and decided to leave first. Her husband didn't know about the magic, so when she died in a hit-and-run a few years later, estranged from her family, her son was raised, born a squib, as her family thought she was childless until now.

Minerva merely sat in the Headmaster's office, staring at Kingsley (the matter of the guardianship of Harry Potter was of utmost importance) as she absorbed the news. She swallowed as Dumbledore grinned.

"I guess you won, Minerva. The Blood wards should also work for you." Minerva nodded numbly, and then blinked, smiling slowly.

"So, this means?" She looked at Kingsley who offered her papers to sign.

"We've already visited his aunt and uncle to prevent a scene, so once you sign these, Mr. Potter-McGonagall is officially in your care." They were all smiles as the documents popped back to the Ministry. Kingsley nodded as he stepped towards the fireplace.

"I wish you luck, Minerva." She could only nod, too shocked that this was actually happening. It only took two months; it was the day before her sons, mo ghac's, first Quidditch game. She knew that this would only spur him on. After all, he was his father's son. With a smile, she headed towards her rooms so she could tell him over their nightly tea before curfew, which Ms Granger and Mr. Longbottom joined almost immediately after the Golden Trio was formed. They had a lot to celebrate.

* * *

><p>(AN Please R/R!)


	3. Year 2 The Lioness and the Basilisk

(A/N I'm sorry about the delay, I was having writers block, and then when I had it written down, i didn't have the time to type it up . but thanks to one one my reviewers, you know who you are, you pushed me to put out another chapter! I am halfway through the next chapter now, i hope to have it out in the next week, the last chapter for Harry's 2nd year)

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anyone. I see Minerva as a younger 40-older 30ish looking version of Maggie Smith with dark ebony hair. This will eventually become a Harry/Hermione and Neville/Luna fic)

* * *

><p><strong>The Lioness and the Basilisk<strong>

Minerva swallowed as she looked up at the message written on the wall in blood. She then looked at the three students – her son, Hermione, and Neville, huddled together while shivering. She heard muttering from the other teachers and she stepped forward involuntarily. All eyes went to her.

"Potter, Granger, and Longbottom were in the dungeons during the feast. I'm sure you could ask Peeves or Sir Nicholas can vouch for their presence." Severus glared at the wall.

"And why were they there?" He drawled. The trio watched the two as they talked.

"They were at Sir Nicholas' Death day party. You remember how they work. They asked me for permission to miss the feast to go." She looked at the trio and gave them a stern glance.

"I can vouch that none of them can perform anything at this level, since they practice magic supervised in my office, along with some potion making." Snape rolled his eyes.

"No wonder Longbottom is competent." Neville blushed at the unexpectedly public backhanded praise. Dumbledore nodded.

"I want you three to be careful. I do believe that it was not any of you who attacked her, merely victim to wrong place and time." Filch frowned, trying not to stumble over.

"I want her back!" He croaked. Dumbledore gave him a kind smile.

"Pomona was telling me this morning about her mandrakes, they should be in bloom soon." She nodded, stepping forward. "Miss Norris will be returned to her normal state." He strode off in a flurry of robes. Lockhart followed, failing to copy the grandness of the gesture. Everyone rolled their eyes. The teachers went off to tend their houses and patrol, leaving McGonagall, Snape, and the Trio alone, Filch following Madam Pomfrey with Miss Norris to the Hospital Wing. Snape looked over at Harry, frowning.

"Why were you up here? I know for a fact there is nothing edible at a Death day party." Harry and Hermione shared a glance, and then he heaved a breath.

"We were headed to the feast, but I heard a voice in the wall talking about ripping and killing." He muttered, noticing his mothers eyes widen and Snape swallowing as they glance at one another.

"I followed it here, and Hermione and Neville followed me. They couldn't hear it though." He muttered. Minerva nodded as she looked at Severus. He stepped forward and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." He looked at Minerva. "Minerva, if you could take them to their house. I will collect them later so we can try something I'm curious about, but not until I'm ready and they are out of shock." Minerva nodded, leading the three towards Gryffindor tower. Minerva stopped the kids before opening the portrait.

"I want you all to be careful, and let me know if anything is weird or unusual around school. Anything, please promise me." She gave the three a stern glare and they all nodded. She looked at Harry.

"Mo ghac, bí cúramach." He nodded and hugged her.

"Mi gràdh thu" It appeased her, not completely, but for now. They stepped through the portrait where all of their fellow Gryffindor's were camped out. Minerva crawled in after them and addressed the students.

"None of you should still be up! Go off to bed now, shoo!" The students grumbled as they headed towards their dorms. Harry looked at Hermione and Neville's faces.

"Whatever I heard petrified Miss Norris. Where was the voice?" Neville shrugged but Hermione shook her head, frowning.

"Harry, you need to keep quiet about that, remember? How about you forget about it for now, I'll research it, and if you hear it again, tell me and the Professors." He sighed and nodded. Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall left the common room as a cat.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you both in the morning." They nodded, watching her go up the girl's stairs. They went up to their dorm and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Seamus and Dean perched on Dean's bed, facing them. Ron laid on his bed with eyes open. Seamus shrugged.

"What do you think attacked her?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Dean shrugged and Seamus cackled.

"I think Snape looked at her and his glare burned her!" Him, Dean, and Ron chortled. Neville and Harry frowned at them.

"Come on, he's not all bad." The three rolled their eyes.

"You guys hated him too before you went against you-know-who last year." Harry rolled his eyes.

_If only Sev wasn't as snarky as he always is, they wouldn't be so biased against him_. He smiled, remembering Severus' visit during the summer, when his aunts and cousins visited, bringing him new clothes, considering he didn't have any good ones during his time at the Dursley's. He shook his head when he realized someone was talking to him. It had been Ron.

"Are you ready for Quidditch this year? I heard Malfoy's trying every trick in the book…." Harry threw himself into the conversation with his dorm mates. Ron was the best to talk about Quidditch with, it was the only thing that they had in common.

('-') ('-') ^('-')^ v('-')v ('-') ^( )^ ('-') ^(^-^) (") (") (^'.'^) (") (' . ') (") (") (^_^) (")

Harry met Ron's family at Diagon Alley before school when his mother took him and Hermione to get their supplies. Neville had already gone and merely tagged along. Minerva had grimaced when the trio spent as much time in Dervish and Bangs as they did in Flourish & Blotts, which had been a while before Lockhart saw Harry and Minerva grabbed him back while lecturing Lockhart, to the amusement of everyone gathered but him.

Harry missed the train with Neville, the Trio brought by Neville's grandmother who went on the station first with Hermione. They sent an owl immediately with Hedwig to Harry's mother, but it went to Severus instead for some odd reason, but he went and collected them, taking them on the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade. They surreptitiously snuck into the Great Hall, the first years not having entered yet. Snape joined the staff at the Head Table as Harry and Neville joined Hermione, Dean and Seamus at the Gryffindor table.

('-') ('-') ^('-')^ v('-')v ('-') ^( )^ ('-') ^(^-^) (") (") (^'.'^) (") (' . ') (") (") (^_^) (")

The Trio sat under their usual spot, Minerva curled up as a cat in Hermione's lap, Hermione absentmindedly scratching behind the cat's ear as the three did their homework in silence, the occasional question or comment filling the air. They knew the Quidditch mat against Hufflepuff was coming up but they all knew that homework was more important than a game, a view that their housemates didn't share in, hence the outside studying away from the Quidditch Pitch.

Minerva enjoyed the time that she spent with the children, and by unspoken agreement, no one knew that the cat often found with the trio was their head of house, well Dumbledore knew, and lorded it over her as she defended her actions half-heartedly, but Minerva knew he was amused to watch 'Tabby' trail after the Trio. In her defense, Minerva was keeping them out of trouble, but in reality, she felt needed, like a part of the family. They were her children, and she loved them as such.

She was currently purring, the spot behind her ear being scratched contently. She heard a noise and noticed as Neville was half standing, striding over to a first year Ravenclaw, who Minerva couldn't recognize at her vantage point. She noticed them both approach the tree. Neville smiled as he sat. The girl sat between him and Hermione(who sat against the tree).

"Hi." Luna Lovegood muttered, smiling shyly. Hermione smiled and greeted the girl.

"Did you get to read the latest Quibbler?" Neville asked Hermione, who shook her head in the negative. Neville had introduced his friends to the magazine half-way through their first year and they got subscriptions, getting it at the same time as the Daily Prophet. Harry nodded, smiling.

"With the update on the Thestrals breeding habits I thought it was fascinating!" Neville looked at Luna, who was grinning.

"I wrote the article. The magazine is my fathers." She said quietly. Harry beamed.

"No kidding! I thought it was a brilliant article. We all read the Quibbler." Neville and Hermione smiled. Minerva purred, not realizing yet that the trio just became a quartet.

* * *

><p>(AN Please R/R, you have no idea how much joy it brings me to see you guys' opinions)


	4. Year 2 Lioness and the Chamber

A/N So, I've been on Vacation, and I'm putting this chapter up in Connecticut, and this one is longer than the others so far, so I hope you'll forgive me ^.^ I've started the next chapter, Year 3 part 1, so hopefully it'll be out soon.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anyone. I see Minerva as a younger 40-older 30ish looking version of Maggie Smith with dark ebony hair. This will eventually become a Harry/Hermione and Neville/Luna fic)

This is a slight Past Minerva/Riddle, just referencing a past relationship, might possibly gonna go more in detail in later years. Will say, there is no chance they're ending up together, and you'll understand in the beginning of the third year.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lioness and the Chamber of Secrets<strong>

The Hospital Wing was busy, as Harry, Neville, and Lovegood sat at a petrified Hermione's side. Harry and Neville sat on Hermione's right, while Luna was on her left. Professor McGonagall stood at Hermione's feet, conversing in quiet tones with Madame Pomphrey. She had just cancelled the Quidditch game to get them; the other Professors had already left. Harry swallowed thickly, looking at Hermione's shocked face. He never realized just how much a part of his life she was until she was still as stone in the Hospital Wing. He sighed, letting his hand grasp hers, holding it tight.

"Hello there." Luna's dreamy voice was loud in the quiet room. "What have we here?" The adults stopped talking, the whole group turning as one, watching as Luna rolled a piece of paper out of Hermione's hand. Harry was surprised that it hadn't rolled out when they brought her here. He quickly took it from her before his mother could. Neville read over his shoulder as they came to the same conclusion Hermione did. They looked at Minerva, who looked confused that their epiphany.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry murmured. Minerva snatched the paper and read it, color draining from her cheeks.

"A basilisk?" She swallowed, falling into the chair Madame Pomphrey summoned for her.

"Oh dear." Poppy murmured with her hand to her mouth. Minerva kept blinking for a few minutes, and then stood when she got her bearings. She turned to Poppy.

"Floo the Headmaster. Tell him what you just heard. Then get Severus, we'll need his help." Harry and Neville stood, standing next to her, startling her.

"What do you think you're going to do?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're going to make sure the school isn't closed." Minerva shook her head as Luna stood to join them.

"This is going to be hard enough for adults to handle. I need you three to stay safe." She looked at each of them in turn. Harry shook his head.

"Mum, we need to make sure no one else is hurt." Minerva took a deep breath, and then knelt to Harry's level.

"Harry, I want you to be safe. You won't be safe if you're running around against a Basilisk." She saw the determined look in his eyes that he inherited from his mother.

"If you and Severus are with me, then I'm safer than if I go in alone." Minerva shook her head as Neville and Luna stepped beside him.

"You're not going in without us." Neville said, trying not to shake, trying to be brave. Luna nodded, a serious expression out of place on her face. Minerva threw her hands up in the air.

"This is a ridiculous conversation, because none of you are going! You are all twelve year olds, except Luna! This argument is invalid, because the issue is over! You are all going to stay here with Hermione." The three, half-heartedly, agreed. Minerva nodded, and then turned to Poppy, who had just arrived.

"The headmaster has called a few friends in the ministry, and they are sending Aurors. Severus will meet you in the corridor outside the bathroom. Minerva nodded, thankful. She indicated the trio with a tip of her head.

"These three are to stay here until I give you the heads up." They scowled at her as Poppy eyed them. Minerva swept out of the Hospital Wing. Poppy sat in the chair now unoccupied as she stared at the three. Harry clenched his jaw as he turned to Luna and nodded. She smiled dreamily as she sidled over to Madame Pomphrey. She started asking the startled Healer about the potion that was being made up to UN-petrify the students.

Harry and Neville used this distraction to sneak out of the Hospital Wing, but were caught just as they were crossing the threshold. They managed to make it out before the doors slammed shut. They started running as fast as they could to beat Minerva and Severus to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They thought that they weren't going to make it until they came across Peeves. They grinned at each other as they stopped.

Peeves was interested as they offered a small, harmless joke to play on the professor's, to slow them down a little bit, just long enough so they wouldn't block them out of the bathroom, and in conjunction, the Chamber of Secrets.

They were able to slide in uninterrupted after that. They went to Myrtle's toilet and were able to find out which sink they needed to open, and Harry spoke quickly. They heard the doors open, but was unable to stop for the Professors as they slid into the tunnel. They immediately stood straight after they landed on each other.

They moved out of the way as a cat shot out after them, causing them to almost laugh, until it transformed into his mother and Snape came out after her. They coughed lightly, looking around at the walls.

"Detention. For the rest of the year, and thirty points from your house." Minerva was immediately in front of Harry as she said this, her hair a mess and her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Each." Severus added, paler than normal." Harry and Neville shrugged. What are a few points compared to the lives of their housemates? They didn't say this though, they were afraid that they would take this sentence literally. They looked at each other, then at the adults, before turning their backs on the professors and heading further into the Chamber. They heard Minerva's indignant squawk and Severus' bellow as they followed them quickly. Minerva rounded on Harry as she reached him.

"Are you crazy? You stay back here and we'll go. I am not letting you go into danger like this!" He blinked, and then grinned.

"Okay." He looked at the wall before them, with the circular door inlaid with snakes. He looked back at her with that infuriating grin.

"Good luck." He said. Neville was as confused as the adults to his sudden change of mind, but stood next to Harry. Severus nodded and reached the door. Harry had his suspicions about the door, if it was anything like the sink, only he could open it. He sat and in an unhumorous manner, watched as the adults tried spell after spell to get past the door. When they took a break, Harry stepped forward.

"If I can get you in, you have to take me with you." Severus kept at the door, ignoring the offer, but Minerva turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"No. Tell me how to get in if you know." Harry shrugged.

"If I tell you, you still can't get in. I have to let you in." She looked at him confused.

"How can you get in, but not us?" Harry stepped in front of the door. Severus stopped his spell work and stood by Minerva, curious. Harry looked at the door and imagined he was looking at a snake.

"Open for me." It came out in a hiss and his companions all jumped when the door started to move. He smiled faintly as he stepped through the uncovered doorway. Minerva rushed to be beside him as he started to climb down the ladder.

The door closed behind them before Severus and Neville could pass. Minerva felt an ominous feeling pass through her, so she shifted into a cat and jumped to the floor before Harry reached it.

He looked down at her and nodded. She ran ahead and hid in one of the statues. He slowly advanced, looking around warily. He didn't see anyone, and he was starting to regret his hasty descent into the chamber, when he saw a redheaded visage appear out of one of the tunnels.

He blinked repeatedly when he recognized a blank faced Ron. A Slytherin boy around their age stepped out from behind Ron, putting his hand on the shoulder of the Gryffindor.

"Ron, who is this?" Harry asked warily. He didn't recognize the older boy. From her column, Minerva recognized him from her school days. She involuntarily hissed as she remembered his betrayal. She immediately used Legilimency on Harry to push a thought in his mind. It would've shocked him that her voice was in his head, if she hadn't been quietly teaching him Occlumency, just in case.

~He's Voldemort. He was Tom Riddle~ Harry blinked.

"Ron here is a little confused." Tom's head was tilted as he appraised Harry. He turned to Ron and used Ron's wand against him, watching disinterested as Ron slumped to the floor. Harry grit his teeth. The boy may have been annoying, but he had been his dorm mate.

~You recognized him right away. Former student?~ He asked his mother faintly as Tom started advancing on Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Do you want to know why Weasley is here?" He asked maliciously. Harry shrugged.

"Not really, but I bet you're going to tell me anyway." His mother snorted at his response as Tom ignored the comment and started ranting about a diary and the heir. Harry tuned him out with his mother's next comment, and there was derision dripping from her voice.

~Former Student I wish. Ex-boyfriend~ Completely ignoring the boy's rant as he spun around with his mouth open. Tom looked angry that he was ignored after all his work to find Potter. Then he noticed a Tabby Cat approach Potter from out of nowhere. His eye twitched as it approached him. He didn't see Harry slip the fallen diary into his jacket as the cat transformed into a middle aged woman with a severe expression and spectacles.  
>Minerva scowled at Tom Riddle as he looked at her curiously. She pursed her lips.<p>

"Tom. I was not expecting to see you again. At least, after what you said to me." The boy was confused with her informal manner.

"After what I said to you? I don't know you." Minerva gave him a fake wounded look, putting her hand on her chest.

"Riddler, you swine." She said without emotion. His eyes widened. "No way." He muttered. She gave a humorless smile.

"It's been fifty years, Tom, and you still have nothing to say to me?" Tom's lip curled.

"Not while you stand there looking like a hot version of a mother, Mina." Her eye twitched and Harry, from the position he was trying to sneak to, made an indignant squawk, losing his element of surprise. Tom turned in humor, then looked back at Minerva.

"So, Mina, you're the bait." He said derisively. He turned to the head of Salazar and hissed in Parseltongue. He turned to Harry.

"Run Potter, He will only answer to me, the REAL Heir of Slytherin!" The mouth opened and Minerva saw the Basilisk start to escape. She turned in fear to Harry.

~Don't look it in the eye, mon coer! Run to the tunnels!~ Without watching, she knew he obeyed like the good son he sometimes was. She heard a faint trilling noise follow him, but wasn't worried.

She knew she wasn't a match for the Basilisk, but she'd fair long enough for Harry to get to safety, so she closed her eyes and stepped out in front of it, like the stubborn impulsive Gryffindor she was. She heard Tom's half-strangled shout before hissing in his snake language just as the Basilisk started crying in pain. She heard Fawkes as it fought with the Basilisk.

She turned her back on the scene and made a wall of water before her so she could see the finale of Fawkes poking the other eye out. It was then she realized she was safe from petrification or death by stare. She swallowed. She wasn't the Transfiguration Mistress for nothing. Her wand barely shook as she pointed it at each snakes head pouring out water on the walls.

"Piertotum locomotor." She muttered, and gave a flick downwards. The snakes fell out to the ground, growing to the same size as the Basilisk each, and with another twist, they started moving in on it, amidst Tom's angry rebuttals and hurried instructions to his monster. He turned narrowed eyes at Minerva when her statues pinned the thrashing Basilisk between themselves. She smiled back at him.

"Mina, let my pet go." He said quietly, but with much force. She shook her head.

"I'm disappointed, Riddler. After all those years of talking about power, I thought you were stronger than merely commanding a snake." She said pitifully. He grit his teeth, then gave her a horrible, sickening grin.

"Once Weasley's energy completely flows into my diary, I will have it. I'm not completely charged yet. I assume he's your student of course? You, a teacher? After everything? I thought you were going to be in Quidditch! I would've given you the world, Mina! I offered you to be my Queen! My Wife!" Minerva shook her head sadly.

"How could I have sided and married that which personified everything that I hated? You know I disagreed with your blood purification ideals, even though I'm pureblood. You're a half-blood anyway. How would that have worked?" She asked him whimsically. She felt an actual shiver of fear, straightening her back as his eyes glowed red for a second.

"It's not too late, Mina. You can still join me..." He said in what he thought was an enticing manner. Her lip curled as she tossed her head to the side. She knew this was the current Lord Voldemort speaking as much as Tom.

"Tom, that's not even an appeasing notion for me now. I'm in a relationship, however infrequently we see each other, I am happy. Anyway, you're trying to kill my son." She said angrily. He looked confused.

"Weasley's your son?" He asked stupidly. She shook her head as a smile crossed her face. She nodded her head towards the Basilisk.

"Harry is." She said proudly. He spun around and saw in horror as Harry stabbed the sword of Gryffindor into the snakes head from one of the statue's heads. It squealed as it slowly slid to the floor dead.

He started to head towards the boy, but then was disarmed from behind, the witch holding his wand in her hand. He did feel, however, as the boy stabbed the diary with the sword by the unspoken command from his mother.

Minerva watched sadly as she watched holes appear in Tom's face and chest.

"What kind of boy keeps a diary anyway?" She muttered before he exploded. She was immediately at her son's side, assessing nothing wrong physically wrong with him, as he held the diary and sword. She picked up the fallen hat and grabbed a basilisk fang for Severus. They reached Ron just as he started to stir. He blinked stupidly.

"Where are we?" Minerva and Harry smiled at each other. She started to the door as Harry explained what Tom had said about the mind control. Ron shrugged and figured Harry was right. They climbed up the ladder and Harry opened the door. Neville sat outside and looked shocked at their disheveled appearances.

"Snape went for Dumbledore and Pomphrey." He murmured. Minerva smiled tiredly. Fawkes swooped to land on her shoulder. He made a low keening noise and she nodded. At her instruction, the boys also grabbed a tail feather and they disappeared in a fiery blaze. They reappeared in Dumbledore's Office where everyone was already congregated. The room was silent as they watched the newcomers in shock.

"Huh." Fred said, mirroring the thoughts of everyone else.

Minerva asked Harry to stay after the last class of term. Hermione and Neville stood by awkwardly as everyone filed out. Minerva smiled at them.

"If it's okay, I need to Harry alone." She smiled to take the sting out of her words and they smiled back as they left. Harry set a chair before her desk as she sat on the edge.

"Harry, I think we need to talk about what was said down in the Chamber." He shook his head. Her brows rose.

"You mean you have no questions? None at all? I give you almost free reign to ask. I will determine if you are too young to know." He looked contemplative with this.

"You were classmates with Voldemort?" He started with the easiest to ask question. She nodded.

"Voldemort, or Tom as I knew him, was a year below me, Slytherin obviously. Think Mr Malfoy with real class, and the problem was he could hide his hatred. He was my best friend. I didn't know any better. It wasn't until Hagrid's expulsion that I doubted his honesty. I knew it wasn't Hagrid. It was soon after that, that Tom invited me into his Death Eater club. He asked me to marry him after my graduation.

"You see, we started dating in my fifth year. We were the school's couple, much like your parents were." she looked away for a minute, then sighed. She looked at his dumbstruck expression and chuckled. He shut his mouth and looked at her funny.

"Mina?" He asked. She frowned, looking away. Harry smiled.

"What? It's really pretty!" She looked at him startled.

"It was his nickname for me. It just brings up bad memories. Which is a damn shame, cause I liked it." She murmured the last part, not realizing he heard her.

"Well then we'll have to make new memories. You shouldn't hate a cute nickname because he used it, Mina." He would immediately compose a post to Helen as soon as he left the classroom to share his concerns. He smiled.

"That was all the questions I could think of, Mina-Tabby." She rolled her eyes as she chuckled. He grinned at her as he turned to leave. He met Severus at the doorway, and leaned in to whisper, "Call her Mina instead of Minerva." Severus raised an eyebrow at that, then smirked as he swept it into the classroom.

"Mina, I have a concern about those meddlesome Weasley twins of yours..."

Harry still wasn't sure if it was the nickname or the twins that made her groan load enough to make him smile down the hall.


	5. Year 3 The Eagle's Wings

A/N So, I've been on Vacation, and I'm putting this chapter up in Connecticut, and this one is longer than the others so far, so I hope you'll forgive me ^.^ I've started the next chapter, Year 3 part 1, so hopefully it'll be out soon.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anyone. I see Minerva as a younger 40-older 30ish looking version of Maggie Smith with dark ebony hair. This will eventually become a Harry/Hermione and Neville/Luna fic). I do not own Dr. Helen Hudson, Sigourney Weaver does in the movie Copycat, I also do not own Miranda or her family in New York, DWP, Meryl Streep and Anne Hathaway do, and I do not own Gwen DeMarco or Jason, Sigourney Weaver and Galaxy Quest does. Yes, I went there.

Please R/R, and especially, check out my new fanfic if you have the time please! It's called The Wrong Champion, a Copycat/Harry Potter crossover, where Hermione has to go through the Triwizard Tournament instead of Harry! Please make sure to leave a review so i know how i'm doing, in this or any of my stories!

* * *

><p><strong>The Eagle's Wings<strong>

**Summer 1993 **

Dr. Helen Hudson sat with a cup of tea laced with whiskey as she listened to the sounds of Minerva and Harry playing Quidditch in the garden. Helen rarely saw her girlfriend, and usually they spent their time together doing another pastime. This holiday, though, was spent as a family.

Neither of the witch's had realized how much they wanted a family until it was there. She almost wished she could teach at Hogwarts to be near her girlfriend's son, but was on tour in America through colleges giving lectures. Her next one was in Boston the following week. She was happy to be joining them in Diagon Alley after lunch, she hadn't been there in years since leaving the Wizarding World.

She picked up her wand, a 15 Inch Yew with a tail hair of a Unicorn. She waved it and sandwiches flew out of the fridge to the table that set itself. She smiled as she stood. She stood at the door outside and yelled out for the Quidditch fanatics. She wasn't surprised when their brooms landed before her. They were grinning through their panting.

Harry passed her for the freshly made lemonade and Mina gave Helen a peck on the lips before joining him. They sat at the kitchen counter with the sandwiches before she joined them. She leaned against the edge as she appraised them.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked, smiling indulgently. Harry nodded enthusiastically as he swallowed his mouthful.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley soon? The guys are going to be there too!" Minerva and Helen chuckled at his childish glee. Helen watched Minerva eat as she answered.

"As soon as you've eaten and cleaned up. Mina and I have business in the Alley so you group can wander for a bit." He nodded, finishing his sandwich before leaving the table. Helen sat in his abandoned seat facing Mina. She had noticed the slight wince at the nickname. After she got the post from Harry at the end of the term, she purposefully used her girlfriends old nickname.

Helen and her twin Gwen were Mina's former classmates, had known all about Riddle. He had a big influence on Helen's choice of Muggle profession, working with the mentally deranged and murderous. She'd been in an open relationship with Minerva since their graduation, not that she'd met someone that she was interested enough in another. She sighed, getting Minerva's attention.

"Any word from Gwen?" Helen looked up and smiled faintly.

"Another convention." Her twin Gwen DeMarco was an Actress, and was lucky enough to be cast in a successful sci-fi tv show, but the show had been cancelled for about 15 years now and she'd be delegated to conventions.

"She wants to visit when I get back, take a break. She says that the conventions are monotonous and Jason's the biggest arrogant prick as always." They chuckled. They'd heard a lot about Gwen's on-again off-again boyfriend. Helen looked out the bay window.

"How's Miranda's girls? Are they ever going to go to Hogwarts?" Mina shrugged.

"She's had them enrolled at Salem's Academy, supposedly going to Darwin Academy. She's thinking of transferring them their last year. She and Andrea married about the girls' tenth birthday, around when I adopted Harry." Mina suddenly tried to catch Helen's eye.

"Helen," she started hesitantly. She knew that the particulars of their relationship was hazy. Helen knew what the tone of her voice meant. She sat back with a neutral face.

"Mina." She said finally. Mina wringed her hands and licked her lips.

"Your my best friend, and my love." she added slowly. Helen smiled sadly.

"You've found someone else." Helen said. How hadn't she seen that Mina fell out of love with her? Mina gave a half agreed nod.

"I have feelings for someone else, but I love you just as much as I always have. I haven't even told them. I don't know what to do, Hel. I don't want to lose you, but I think that I'm falling for him too." She looked at her folded hands on her lap. Helen moved over and kneeled before her love, reaching for the hands, firmly grasping them.

"Mina, don't you remember what we talked about? We're in an open relationship. You know just as well as I that I can't be there for you, no matter how much as I want to. I will always love you with all of my heart, however. You have to decide what you need. If you want both him and I in your life in that aspect, then I will do my best to adjust, as long as i'm there. If you want me to only be your best friend, I can do that. If you ever have any problems with him, you will tell me immediately. He'll have to worry about Hurricane Hell." Mina chuckled through her tears at the old joke.

"So if I start a relationship with him, you won't feel betrayed?" Helen shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"How would you feel if I asked your permission to court a younger woman or man alongside you?" Minerva swallowed.

"That you saw my consideration as important, that means a lot." Helen smiled at her look of understanding.

"And I feel the same in this conversation. Now, I believe we have to clean up?" Helen pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her lover's damp eyes. They stood just as Harry came back down the stairs.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked excitedly. Mina and Helen shared a glance and chuckled. They were good.

•~|.| €£¥ |.|~•

They came out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, and immediately felt the somber air. Mina frowned as Helen hooked arms with her and the family head out. She didn't understand until they entered the Alley what was wrong. She was stunned to non-movement when the saw the moving wanted posters for one of her favorite former students. She didn't have enough time to think as a blur of brown hair threw itself into Harry's arms.

She smiled when she saw Neville and Luna, their Guardians following. Hermione's parents were worriedly discussing something with Augustus. Mina had the sudden insight to correct anything Lady Longbottom tried to teach them as soon as she could. Xenophilius was merely grinning at every wanted poster, the picture grinning back at him.

Mina couldn't help but chuckle at him. Sirius would've found that hilarious. She had been one of the only staunch supporters of Black, fully believing that he didn't kill those innocent muggles and Pettigrew. She just had to make sure to pull Harry to the side after their trip so she could tell him all the facts before he was biased against his godfather.

Now she couldn't let the gang just wander off, no one would let her with the escaped convict. She could already see Helen introducing herself to the adults and children. She made sure their hands entwined as she stepped fully beside her. She didn't think she could survive the shopping trip with all the adults too. She was saved, however, when Severus appeared at her other side. He gave her a grimace before addressing the adults.

"If you wouldn't mind, I think it's better if the kids go with Professor McGonagall and Dr. Hudson. I can treat you all to a round if it pleases you." He tried to not show his displeasement at his own suggestion. Augustus shook her head.

"Minerva, if you could make sure that Neville gets home safe to me, then I will merely take my leave." Minerva nodded, squeezing Helen's hand appreciating the support.

Augustus swept off and Hermione's parents made an excuse to retreat to a muggle store outside the Leaky Cauldron until Hermione was ready to go. Xenophilius denied the invitation, claiming that there were too many wrackspurts in the area for his mind. He'd meet Luna when she was ready.

Minerva gave Severus a small smile of thanks when they were left by the other parents. He bent over her hand.

"Minerva." He straightened and bent over Helen's hand. "Helen." Helen smiled as he straightened. Hermione and Luna giggled at his manners. He turned and bowed to each of them.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood." They curtseyed as elegantly as they could.

"Professor Snape." They murmured demurely and grinned. He straightened and glared at the boys, who pretended to glare back.

"Gryffindors." They pretended not to notice Malfoy just enter the Alley. Snape tipped his head toward Minerva a moment.

"Mina, I'll catch up to you at Flourish and Blotts after you leave Olivanders." The kids all looked at her curiously as he swept off towards Lucius.

"What do we need at Olivander, mum?" Harry asked. Minerva gave them a stern look.

"Helen and I need to make sure our wands are up to par with our cores. You'll need to do it every twenty years after getting it, to make sure that you're getting the full potential out of your wand. Besides, I want you four to get it done too, just because I have a hunch I do not wish to share with you lot. Then we'll go to Gringotts then what is needed." They all nodded, then headed over to Olivander's wand shop. The bell dinged as the group entered. The man himself appeared from behind a wandshelf, smiling faintly.

"Is it that bi-decade already, ladies? Mrs. McGonagall, 16 inch rosethorn with unicorn hair. Ms. Hudson, 15 inch yew with the other hair of the same unicorn." he reached forward and took Minerva's outstretched wand. He muttered to himself as he shook the wand slightly. He turned a quill into a flower then back. He was frowning slightly when he returned it. He grabbed Helen's and went through the same results. After he returned Helen's wand, he disappeared into the stacks.

Helen and Minerva looked at each other worriedly. He'd never done this before on their previous visits. Before now, their wands were always perfectly calibrated to their magical core. He returned with two wand boxes. He handed them both the wands, before muttering darkly before switching the wands between the women. They waved the wands and were shocked when red and gold sparks came out of Minerva's, while silver and purple came out of Helen's. They looked at Olivander who was giving them a contemplative look.

"There's always been something about you two. No matter. You'll still be able to use your old wands, infact I encourage it." He wandered back into the stacks. Helen looked at the ebony bone wand in her hand compared to the whitish wand she got when she was eleven.

"Then why give us these? Why would we need them?" They heard him hum nonsensically before appearing again with a stack of wands. He put them on his table before nodding Harry forward.

"You never know if you'll need it. Try this one." He said to Harry before shoving a wand into his hand. He remembered his first visit to this shop and waved it. It gave him a warm feeling spreading from his fingertips to his toes. It was stronger than his first wand. It was a 12 1/2 inch with a scale of a Hungarian Horntail, from the branch of a Rowan Tree. Ollie nodded before turning to Neville.

"Come boy, I never fit you for a wand. Please tell me your not using your fathers wand, you look like you'd do better with your mothers." The boy stumbled forward and took the wand from the old man. 9 inch Elm with the feather of a sphinx. He stopped and stared in wonder as the wand felt as though it were an extension of his own hand, something his father's wand never did. Luna drifted forward as if on a cloud.

"I have my mother's old wand. Charms specialty." Ollie nodded.

"And you are more Transfiguration." Minerva was surprised as Luna nodded. If she had a wand that matched her core, the rate she was already at in her class was high. Luna was handed a cream colored wand, 12 inch Cedar with a unicorn hair.

Hermione stepped forward hesitantly. She knew that wizards didn't get second wands, which is why she was surprised Harry and the women got seconds. She already had one, she didn't need another. Then why was she still inching forward to Olivander's beckoning?

He handed her a wand that looked a twin to Harry's new one. She hesitantly waved it and shuddered as an unfamiliar feeling came over her and blue and bronze sparks came out of it. She looked at it in wonder. It was an 11 inch with the same Rowan branch as Harry's, but it had a feather of a Phoenix. A friend of Fawkes, Bennu, only donated one feather after burning day. Minerva gave Olivander a handful of galleons before he could say the total. She didn't want the kids to worry about it, considering she was the one who needed to go. Helen shepherded the kids out towards Gringotts as Olivander pulled Mina aside.

"Those are the four, are they not? The Golden Four? The ones to finish he-who-must-not-be-named completely?" Minerva looked wistfully out of the window at the four.

"I had hoped for their sakes that they aren't before coming here. Now I'm not sure." She shook her head and looked down at her new wand. It was the twin to Helen's. Both were a scale from a Hebridean Black Dragon and from the bones of said dragon. Helen's was 15 and a half inch while Minerva's was 17 inch. Minerva looked over at the man she remembered from her youth. He had been a good Seer in his youth, but went into wands instead of nurturing his born talent. He was the one who made the prophecy of the four, years before to Minerva. His eyes burned into hers.

"If you go for him, you won't lose her. She is as bound to your soul as that little boy is. Both of your lovers are essential to your happiness. Don't hesitate. Seize the day, because tomorrow you may be dead." He blinked once, then twice, and then his eyes unfogged. He smiled again. Minerva frowned.

"I think that was one of the clearest predictions that you've ever given me, Ollie." They shared a companionable silence before she left to follow her family.

•~|.| €£¥ |.|~•

They met back up with Severus at the bookshop and then they all went to the Leaky Cauldron for supper, the Granger's and Xenophilius joining them. They all ate in a companionable silence. The Granger's left afterwards, Hermione promising to see them at the station the day after next. Luna and her father took Neville with them, promising his safe return home.

•~|.| €£¥ |.|~•

Harry and the three adults returned to Minerva's home in Scotland. Harry was sat immediately as Helen poured a cup of bourbon for Severus, a whiskey for herself and a scotch for Mina. She got Harry a coke from the fridge. They all sat, Harry not sure what he did wrong this time. He thought that he'd been good. Minerva saw this thought and shook her head.

"Harry, you're not in trouble, we just need to discuss something with you. You saw the wanted pictures in Diagon Alley?" He nodded warily, not sure how he was related to the convict that Neville muttered about briefly.

"His name is Sirius Black. He is a former student of mine; he was a classmate of Severus. In fact, he was the closes thing your father had to a brother, well, except for Lupin," She glanced at Severus, who appeared neutral.

"You'll meet Remus this coming year. He's the new Defense Professor. He and Sirius were your father's best friends growing up. In fact, if he hadn't been in Azkaban, the Wizarding prison, he would've raised you. He's your godfather, much like I'm your godmother." Harry blinked, processing this new information.

"Why was he in prison?" Minerva bit her cheek, trying not to cry. Severus felt sad for Minerva, so he took over.

"Somebody betrayed your family to the Dark Lord. Most are of the opinion that Black did it, but they didn't know him like we did. We know he's innocent, but the how and why aren't known. 12 Muggles and another one of their group, Pettigrew, were killed by him that night, supposedly. Everyone thinks that Sirius wants to kill you to finish the Dark Lord's job." Harry blinked.

"Huh. But he doesn't?" He asked skeptically. Minerva nodded. Helen leaned forward.

"If your mother, Severus, and I believe in him, what does that mean to you?" She gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Don't believe what others tell me, but take it into consideration." The adults all smiled at each other and a shaggy dog outside smiled when he heard that his godson would give him a chance, and he had people on his side after all. He ran farther into the forest, heading into cover for the night, with hope in his heart.


End file.
